An Avengers University Fanfiction
by OliandYAOI
Summary: ((BRUCE POV)) (NO POWERS) Bruce applies for university, again. All he wants is to get through these few years in peace, however when his roommate is the loud, eccentric and party mad Tony Stark it seems he won't have much luck with that.


Bruce didn't get along well with people.  
He never had, something about him always seemed to piss people off. But surprisingly he was now waiting standing with a bunch off other undergraduates in Eastern SHEILD Univeristy. He had been living in a loft beforehand with a group of 5 or more illegal immigrants, Rico and his pals had been nice enough however things had continued to fall South, leaving Bruce homeless and friendless. So he'd chosen the only option left, go back to Univeristy.

He was now standing at the back of the room, groups of awkward undergrads waved and called out to familiar faces, Bruce kept his eyes trained on a single spot on the wall, until that is a short plumpish man walked towards the group. "Hello students, I am Mr. Coulson, I'm the dorm manager here, firstly I'd like to go over some rules. Firstly two to a room, so yes you will be rooming with other. The doors are locked at ten, any guests must be off the grounds by nine..." He continued on for another twenty minutes, Bruce listened halfheartily, until the part he'd been dreading finally came around "...okay so now I'll read off who your roommate will be... Alright now, quiet down" a few groans and shouts of protest rose up but quickly went silent again. "... Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers. Loki Odinson and Jeremy Springer. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Clint Barton and ... Natasha Romanoff..." After the names had been called staff began bringing roommates together, Bruce watched as a tall skinny woman swayed her way towards him, followed by a well dressed young man. Bruce self-consciously looked down at himself. He wore worn out jeans, cheap corner store sneakers, a dull long sleeved black top with an even older flannel top thrown over the top, not to mention his uncontrollable bed head (he had lost his only brush that morning). This guy on the other hand, this Tony Stark was dressed in what Bruce guessed was designer, shit this guys shoes looked straight from the box. Bruce felt himself slip ever so slightly, felt the numbness creep up slightly. They both stood facing each other, blank stares on both their faces, the woman had left. To Bruce's surprise he wasn't forced to start an awkward conversation, the other guy did "Tony Stark, but you already know me" he slowly took the outstretched hand shook "Bruce Banner... Are you some sort of celebrity cause I don't have a clue" their hands were separated, Tony was looking at him like He was the most fascinating person in that room, which wasn't true. Then Tony started laughing, like he'd just been told the funniest joke, eyes started to dart over to the noise and Bruce instantly crouched down alongside Tony, hoping to ignore the stares "uh" he started Tony looked at him and then said, realisation hitting hard "holy fuck, you're not kidding are you?" Bruce smiled, standing which can was followed by Tony. "No, unfortunately my last place didn't have a TV and besides me nobody could read much English, seemed a waste if only I would read it" there was a silence between them then just long enough for Bruce to feel uncomfortable "shit dude, you've got to tell me some stories, I mean it. That place, your old one sounds awesome". The conversation then diverted onto subjects, they both took similar (science) subjects they found, aside from Biology for Bruce and Mechanics for Tony. The two were discussing recent scientific thesis' when Coulson directed them to their rooms.  
Each room had four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom with bath and shower, a small personal sitting area with a small kitchenette. The common room had a much larger one, however this one appeared to be for late night snacks or quick ready meals. Bruce entered the room he had chosen, it had a bed, a wardrobe, a desk as well as another cupboard above the doorframe. He immediately got to work. One of the old residents in the loft had said that anything given to you for free might come with a price, anybody might want to listen in to gain something from you, however after a full hour of searching for bugs or cameras as well as a brief explanation to Tony he could find nothing, it was in all appearances a normal bedroom. Slowly he then began to pack away his things. He only had two duffel bags worth of items, mainly clothes and his laptop and any other equipment he needed for uni like pens and paper. After double checking everything thing was in its place he relaxed on his bed, even feeling him begin to drift off, however a yell jolted him awake and after another loud noise he was up and heading towards it.

The scene he found wasn't what he had been expecting. Tony was being pinned down by a fiery haired woman in a vest top and PJ shorts, Natasha was her name if he remembered right, her roommate, Clint?, was standing behind her grinning like a Cheshire Cat in a hoodie and... Dinosaur PJ bottoms...Their other neighbours were also looking in on the scene. Bruce wanted nothing more than to go back inside however one desperate look from Tony told him he needed to help. So cautiously he approached, forgetting to drop his barrier. "Um, hi. Can I ask what you're doing to my roommate? If I can that is" the woman spun a round on Tony's back,twisting his arm more, she had death in her eyes, these said eyes scanned him up and down, he tried his best to not fidget and keep his gaze but failed. Bruce felt almost surprised by the gentleness to her voice "this pig was peeking as me and Barton tried to change!" Tony joined in then "oh no no no no! You see, THE Tony Stark doesn't peek! I was just coming around to say hello, introduce myself like a good neighbour and your door just happened to be unlocked" Natasha moved his arm again, earning a third ugly noise from Tony, Bruce flinched at the sound, however he recognised the hold his female neighbour had on his roommate. Sighing he crouched down and said a small smile on his face "listen Tony, I'd apologise, EVEN if your mind was in the right place at the time your arm at this moment is not. And from how it's being held I guess if the next thing from your mouth isn't an apology then you'll have a very broken arm. Or worse" a small silence fell over their end of the corridor them, concerned Bruce glanced up and saw respect plastered all over Clint's face, and slightly more hidden on Natasha face. The silence lasted a few more moments before Tony let out an irritated sigh and said "fine! I'm sorry and I won't do it again! I'll knock and wait until instructed to do so, or I will wait with a mature adult! Happy now?" Natasha made a slightly impressed pout before letting Tony scramble up, he scurried behind Bruce and glared from behind what he saw as a safe place. Bruce rolled his eyes and sent a perfected apologetic smile in their direction. Then Natasha approached, "how'd a guy like you know about that kinda hold?" Bruce stared at her briefly, images flashing briefly in front of him, namely his mother. But he smiled and said "some guys at my last place used to get in fights a lot, namely with the police, I've seen and fixed my fair share of broken limbs" Natasha nodded before turning and heading back inside with Clint who still had a stupid smile plastered over his face. "You're so going to tell me stories over some instant ramen or noodles or something". Bruce smiled before following Tony back inside. "Oh yeah" Tony started "can I ask to use some of your wardrobe space? There's simply not enough room in these tiny wardrobes". Bruce shrugged "I guess, I only have five other shirts and a couple of jumpers, use whatever space" Tony raised an eyebrow but shrugged "thanks man, oh and were kinda the same build right? You can use my shirts if you want. I'll probably use your ones though." Bruce starred at Tony "a-are you sure?" Tony nodded "their just shirts man and anyway, where buddies now...hmm nickname...nickname, science... Friends..." There was silence belfry he slapped his hand and turned to him, excited smile on his face "we are now the Science Bros!" Bruce stared blankly at Tony before bursting into full, hearty laughs. Tony joined in and the two spent a good ten minutes on the floor, gripping their sides.

This wasn't normal for him.


End file.
